


The Affair That Led Him To Her

by Bellarke_Stitch_Delena



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Regency, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Pregnancy, Slight Abby Bashing, caring bellamy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25958665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellarke_Stitch_Delena/pseuds/Bellarke_Stitch_Delena
Summary: When the man she thought she was going to marry bails on her after getting her pregnant, Clarke's mother arranges a marriage for her, and Mr Blake is not what she was expecting.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 68
Collections: The t100 Writers for BLM Initiative





	The Affair That Led Him To Her

**Author's Note:**

> i was very nervous to write this. it took me longer to write than i anted to and that's mainly because i kept second guessing myself with the language. shoutout to @queenemori on tumblr for helping me out a little. i am terrified i didnt do it justice. having said that, its turning out longer than i expected so its going to be in two parts. now i wrote this the the Bellarke writers for BLM. if you dont know what this is, it is this thing where myself and other writers are accepting prompts in exchange for donationd to the blm movement for more info vist @bellarkefic-for-blm on tumblr. i hope you all like this

Clarke's corset is so tight she can't breathe. Or maybe that's just her nerves. She can't believe that the man she thought she was going to marry (otherwise she would never have bedded him) had a wife and he only told her because she got pregnant and he couldn't marry her and wanted nothing to do with the child.

So after he ran away and she had finished crying. More so out of anger than sadness, she told her mother and her mother did what she thought was best. She found a husband to marry her. She hasn't met him yet. All she knows about him is that he's kind. And honestly, that's all she needs to know about him. It means he's gonna be kind to her and (hopefully) her child. Not that she's in any way okay with this, but it eases her mind slightly.

She's almost done getting ready. She just wants to get this wedding over with. Now that her corset is on, all that's left is the dress. As her handmaiden Harper helps her finish putting it on, there's a knock on the door. "Clarke, are you ready? It's almost time" her mother called. "Almost, I will be out there in a moment." Just as Harper is finished lacing up her dress, the door opens and her mother comes in. "Harper, would you mind giving us a moment?" Harper nods her head and squeezes Clarke's hand before she exits. When the door closes, her mother's face changes to one of disgust. "After tonight, when you lay with him, because you will, I will have guards that will report back to me that you do, you are no longer my daughter."

Clarke has never felt more betrayed in her life. Her mother, who is supposed to love her unconditionally, just disowned her. "Mother." Abigail puts her hand up. "If you wanted to call me mother, you should have thought twice before you layed in bed with a married man and became a whore." Clarke's heart shatters into a million pieces. Just as she's about to cry when 9her mother speaks again. "Someone will come and get you in 5 minutes. You better be ready." Her mom leaves. When she does she rushes to the adjoining bathroom and throws up. And then cries. When she only has two minutes left, she pushes her tears back and gets up off the floor and goes out to wait for Mr Kane to come get her.

When he does, unlike her mother he has a smile on his face. It's forced, but it's better than nothing. He offers his arm and she takes it. They are almost at the hall where the wedding is gonna take place when Mr Kane turns to her. "Before we go in there, I wanted to tell you to ease your mind and tell you, the man you are about to marry, is a good one. Yes, he may only be doing this for the dowry, but I promise you, he will take care of you and the child and treat the child like one of his own. I've known of him since he was a boy, that is how I know all of these things." Clarke takes a relieved breath. She knew he was kind, but the way Mr Kane talks about him, eases her mind further. "Thankyou Mr Kane." He takes her arm again and the door opens.

He is standing at the end of the hallway. Right in front of everyone. If it were not for Mr Kane's arms, she does not think she would be standing. The wedding march begins to play and everyone stands. They start walking. She starts to feel nauseous, but she needs to power through it. When she gets to the altar and Mr Kane places her hands in his, she does not look him in the eyes. She can not look him in the eyes. She looks past his head. Only speaking when it is her turn to say her vows. 

When the priest says "you may kiss the bride" she finally has the courage to look him in the eyes. She can tell he hesitates for half a second before he leans in. 

It is a quick and respectable kiss. He pulls away and she gets her first good look at him. Bellamy Blake. That's his name. She remembers the priest saying. He must be the most beautiful man she has ever seen. She takes the hand he offers and offers him a timid smile in return. They walk down the pathway and out the doors and once they are out of sight Clarke lets go of his hand, places one on her stomach and is about to lean herself up against the nearest wall when she feels a hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright?" She hears him say

Not once, in this entire process, has anyone asked her if she was alright. She wanted to burst into tears, but of course, her mother has to ruin it. She comes running out of the hall with guards behind her. "Clarke, come with me, Mr Blake, Clarke will be in your bed chambers soon." Her husband looks astonished. He turns to look at her and he must see the fear in her eyes because he steps in front of her. "Just where do you think you are taking my wife?" Her mother looks at him like he should already know the answer. "I am taking her to change into night clothes so she can perform her wifely duties as soon as possible. Normally we would have a reception first, but because of the circumstances of this marriage we figured it should happen as soon as possible. Clarke, lets go." Clarke humbly tries to follow her but Mr Blake grabs her gently by the arm. He whispers in her ear "follow my lead." She looks up at him and sees understanding. She nods her head.

He turns to face her mother with a glare. She has never seen anyone try to challenge her mother before. Not since her father passed away from an illness two years ago. And while they aren't married, Mr Kane, who has been around to help since his passing doesn't even try to argue with her. So this is a shock to Clarke. " it is very clear to me, that she does not want to go with you. So, i am going to respect my wife's decision and tell her she is not going with you unless she wants to. Do you want to go with her?" Clarke shakes her head no. "Then she is not going with you. Respectfully, madam." Her mother is flabbergasted. She has never seen her like this .

"Forgive me Mr, Blake, but it is imperative that you lay in bed together as soon as possible, so I will be rejecting what my daughter wants, and be taking my daughter to what she has to do. Come on Clarke." Bellamy told Clarke to follow his lead, and that is what she is going to do, he is her husband after all. "Not that it is any of your business, but my wife is perfectly capable of laying in bed with me in what she is wearing. Now if you excuse us we have business to discuss." Her husband and her start walking in the other direction. Shockingly, her mother does not call after them. After they turn the hall he lets go of her arm and turns to face her. 

"I apologize, I saw your face and I knew she would not take no for an answer, if it came from you, I apologize if I overstepped." Clarke is disagreeing with her husband already. Her mother would riot. "No, you definitely did not. I was not looking forward to being beautified for the wedding night. I do not really see the point if it is going to be gone within 5 seconds anyway, so. Thankyou." Clarke thanks him sincerely. Her husband gives her a small smile. "Come one let us go find some place to talk."

So they do. They head straight up to the bedroom where they are supposed to perform their duties as man and wife. But instead of taking her to the bed, he takes her to the chesterfield on the other side of the room. "I apologize this is where we have to do this, but I fear, if we do this anywhere else, we will not get any privacy." Bellamy pours tea out of the pot into the teacups that must have been left there for them to enjoy. 

" Now, I was told the bare minimum about why this needed to happen and I know you have questions as well, so would you mind answering some of mine and then you can ask yours?" Clarke is baffled. She was not expecting this. She knew he was nice, but letting her ask questions? That was unheard of. Yes she had them, but she was fully prepared not to ask them and let them go unanswered the rest of her life. Nevertheless she answers his question. " nothing would make me happier."

The first question he asks catches her off guard. "The child's father, what happend to him?" That was not the question she was expecting but answers it anyway. "He was married, and did not tell me until i told him i was pregnant and expecting him to do the right thing, not just because if the child, but because that is what he wanted, and then he told me about his wife and that he both could not and would be apart of the child's life." Her husband looks furious. Not at her, but why she had to be married in the first place. Once he calms down enough he asks another one. "Is the child the reason your mother was so intent on the wedding night?" Clarke nods her head while tears start to form in her eyes. "She said after tonight, I am no longer her daughter. She disowned me right when I needed her most." Bellamy puts down his teacup and puts his hand on her face and wipes away her tears. "Hey look at me, you and the child will be okay, I will make sure of it, you will not have to do this alone. I will treat the child like it is my own, because it is." He sincerely tells her.

She finally gets to say what she has been wanting to say since he saved her from her mother. "Thankyou." Bellamy shakes his head. "You do not have to thank me, I am your husband, that is what I am for." With that, she gets to ask the question she desperately wants to know. " speaking of which, Mr Kane told me, that you agreed to the marriage because of the dowry?" Bellamy takes in a deep breath. "That is partly true, but it is mostly because, well i have a sister, and if she were in your position, and were not around, I would want someone to step up and make sure that she was taken care of. Not that she cannot take care of herself, but so she would not have to do it on her own." 

That is probably one of the most amazing things she has ever heard in her life. He begins to talk again. "Look, I know that Mr Kane told me I have no obligation to the Child, but I will not let you do everything on your own. You have me. The guy who was supposed to help you but let you do this all on your own is a complete idiot. So I want to help you with everything. Anything you or the child will ever need, all you have to do is ask." That is what does it. She breaks. She burst into tears and then she. has his arms around her in an embrace. She returns the favour by embracing him.

After she calms down she turns to him. "I Apologize for that." He shakes his head. "You do not have to apologize for that. It is a lot. I understand. " she thanks the lord that this is the man that was chosen for her to get married to. She would not have done well. If it were anyone else. "Thankyou. For everything." Bellamy shakes his head. "This is going to be a long life if you keep thanking me for things a husband is supposed to do. At least, in my opinion." She cracks a smile at that. But suddenly he turns somber, ready to have a serious conversation. "Speaking of things a husband is supposed to do, the wedding night." Clarke flinches. She knew this was coming, but she is still not ready for it. They may as well get it over with. Just as she is about to stand up and head towards the bed, he speaks. " I am not doing anything you are uncomfortable with, and it is quite clear to me, that you are not ready, so we will not be performing our 'duties' as your mother oh so eloquently put it."

Clarke is shocked. The entire prep of her wedding was about the wedding night. Do as he pleases and do not be difficult. Your job is to please him. Your comfort does not matter. Nothing more. It was drilled into her head from a very young age. Infact, she even took that philosophy to heart with Finn. She did everything he asked her to even if she herself was not comfortable or into it. "But, my mother.."

"Forced you into a marriage you did not want and told you that you are no longer her daughter. She does not deserve to have a say in your life. And frankly, she should be more worried about how you are feeling, then her reputation." Clarke has never been more flabbergasted in her life. What did she do in life to deserve him as her husband? She was not expecting her husband to be this… progressive. She was expecting, well to be honest she has no idea what she was expecting, but it definitely was not this.

"I am exhausted, and i assume you are aswell, i am going to go yell at the guards that i know are at the door and make them leave and you can sleep in the bed and i will take the chesterfield." He helps her stand up and helps her take off her dress. "I hope this is okay with you." She smiles. "It is indeed." Once her dress is off he helps her into bed. He kisses her forehead. "Goodnight Clarke." The last thing she hears is whisper yelling at the door before she falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> extremely hoping you all enjoy this.


End file.
